


Another End

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dreams and Nightmares, Endgame and Infinity War were just a bad dream, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: "This was it. That one chance they had, the one of 14 million. "A little soothing turn to the end of Avengers: Endgame.





	Another End

**Author's Note:**

> My wife was so sad after Endgame that I came up with this little drabble to cheer her up. Kindly note that English is not my first language, therefore quoting from the movie itself will be from my mother tongue back into English. I also have no beta reader :3 but enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no rights at any of the characters or the franchise.

_This was it. That one chance they had, the one of 14 million. All their forces combined seemed not to be enough to settle this fight once and for all, all leading up to the mad titan giving his all and coming at them with an unwavering hate._

 

_It was all not enough, not enough power, not enough men. Even their strongest fighters hit the dust of the battle field around them. But Strange said this was it. Their chance. But how-_

 

_"If I'd tell you it wouldn't happen."_

 

_His gaze met the sorcerer and he knew. He knew what needed to be done though his heart was aching. Everything did. He wished there was another way. But it didn't matter - he would not allow it to happen again. And he was the only one who could save them. This reality. His family._

 

_The punches Thanos dealt out rattled his bones to the core, his muscles screaming in pain, all nerves on fire. For a short moment he felt like passing out, just to shove it out of his system. Not now, never. His opponent's gaze widened in confusion, then shock as the Infinity Stones aligned on the Iron Man suit's gauntlet._

 

_Hot searing power and pain leapt through his body, claiming every fibre of his being. He just wanted it to be forever, for Thanos' forces to be gone and never return. Every movement felt like agony as he lifted his hand to put his fingers together. Just a bit more! Just a little bit..._

 

_"And I... am... Iron Man."_

 

_With one snap his whole body went from hellfire hot to ice cold and numb, all energy left his system. It was over, they'd won. At least he hoped. He could feel his heart stagger and his thoughts become sluggish and distant. Someone was calling his name but he couldn't bring his body to focus._

 

_Then all consuming darkness came, wrapping him in non-feeling dullness..._

 

"Anthony!"

 

He woke with a gulp, nerves on high alert and pieces of his suit mantling around his body to defend him from his invisible foe. Tony needed some moments to take in his surroundings, the dimly lighted bed room with it's dark colours and the presence of a cool body besides his.

 

Carefully Loki reached out his hand to take his ungloved one.

"Anthony it's ok, you're safe."

The trickster lifted the palm to his face, placing a soft kiss on the skin there.

"No harm will befall you as long as I am there, so worry not."

 

Tony nodded, taking deep breaths over and over again, retracting the nanosuit back into it's container. He was home, safely located in his bed room with his lover. Everything was alright. But this dream had felt so...

 

The dark haired one came a little closer, pulling the smaller one in a calming embrace. "Night terrors can haunt the soul and mind, even the most brilliant ones."

He placed another kiss on Tony's forehead.

"I know them all too well but always keep in mind that I'm with you. For now and forever to keep away all that wishes to harm you."

 

The brunette huffed, a lazy smirk on his lips. "Wow that sounds super sappy Lokes... please tell me your shirt won't open on it's own in and a gentle breeze makes your locks flow."

That earned him a short ey roll from his partner, not missing how Loki's features seemed a little more at ease.

"Let's go back to sleep then right? I got this nuisance of a meeting in the morning and Pepp's not gonna let me sit them up again."

 

Not leaving his lovers arms, the mechanic planted his head on top of Loki's chest, reveling in the cool feeling his skin gave off, soothing the burning of his own skin. He little sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes again. This was where he belonged. He was safe here. Just Loki and him.

 

And all was well.

 

\- The End -


End file.
